Moment of 25th September
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: '25 September, Sebuah momen bersejarah untuk seseorang bernama Roy Mustang itu' Warning : AU


Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa. Ide cerita untuk fic ini saya yang punya.

A/N : Oneshot again! Oneshot! Dan saya berusaha untuk manjangin cerita saya yang biasa pendek-pendek. Saya minta maaf, karena begitulah saya. Suka yang _to the point_ tanpa basa-basi *elah. ngeles.

Okelah, atas permintaan kalian semua yang pengen liat fic saya panjang lebar saya persembahkan fic onshot saya ini. Dedikasi buat ulang tahun idola ku yang paling kiyut, imut, bikin gemes, muahmuah ( '3') , Roy Mustang.

Inspiration music : Neutron Star Collision-Muse ; Thinking of You-Katy Perry ; Every Rose Has It's Thorn-Poison or Miley Cyrus with the new version ; Don't Wanna Miss A Thing-Aerosmith.

~oOo~

_Pernyataan cinta itu terungkap juga dari mulutmu_

_Setelah ia mengucapkanmu ucapan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' padamu_

_Dan kamu berharap bahwa perjuanganmu untuk mengucapkannya tidak sia-sia_

_Dan berharap cinta yang kamu ucapkan itu, _

_a kan bertahan selamanya_

~oOo~

**25 September , 5 tahun yang lalu**

Roy Mustang tak menyangka bakal dikejutkan oleh para bawahannya saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Suara terompet yang menggema, membuatnya menutup kupingnya setengah. Pekak sekali suaranya. Gelas-gelas yang terisi _red wine _telah tertata rapi di sebuah meja yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Brigadir Jenderal Mustang!" teriak para bawahannya. Roy hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata ia tidak dilupakan begitu saja. Dan inilah salah satu buktinya. Roy bersalaman dan berangkulan dengan bawahannya sambil tertawa karena sesuatu lelucon.

Dan matanya tertumbuk pada seorang wanita berambut pendek dan pirang di sudut ruangan, sedang bercakap-cakap dengan personil militer lainnya. Roy menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

Wanita itu menatap Roy, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sir. Semoga anda sehat selalu."

Roy membalas jabat tangan wanita itu, seraya berkata 'Terima Kasih' padanya.

Lalu ia mengajaknya keluar sebentar, ke garasi apartemennya yang kecil.

Memandang langit dan merasakan hembusan angin malam bulan September ini.

"Riza, begini. Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sang bawahan kepercayaan Roy Mustang itu, menatap atasannya dengan mata hazelnya.

"Hal apa itu, Sir?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kolonel Hawkeye."

Riza membulatkan matanya. "Kau bercanda, Sir."

Roy menggenggam tangannya lalu menatap mata hazel itu dalam. "Aku betul-betul mencintaimu, Hawkeye. Demi apapun."

"Melankolis."

"Terserah kau."

Mereka berdua diam dalam hening. Membiarkan suara gelak tawa dari dalam apartemen membahana.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bahwa pernyataanku ini tidak sia-sia?"

Riza mengangguk mantap. Lalu ia berkata sesuatu yang membuat hati Roy merasa lega saat mendengarnya.

"Selamanya kalau perlu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Harapan Roy selama ini terkabul. Menyatakan perasaannya pada subordinat yang paling dicintainya setelah bertahun-tahun ia pendam.

Dan mulai hari itu, mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yang menginginkan cinta mereka akan bersemi selamanya.

Setelah ia mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' padamu. Dan mungkin momen ini yang akan mereka ingat menjadi momen paling berbahagia di mana kedua belah pihak bersama-sama maju selangkah daripada tahap sebelumnya.

~oOo~

_Kau pun datang lagi, malah membawa sebuah kado untukku_

_Aku tidak membutuhkan kado itu. Aku hanya ingin dirimu_

_Itu saja_

~oOo~

**25 September, 4 tahun yang lalu**

Riza datang dengan gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna merah. Rambutnya yang sudah sebahu ia biarkan saja menyentuh bahunya. Bibirnya pun kontras dengan warna bajunya.

Dan penampilan seperti ini yang disukai oleh Roy dari seorang Riza. Cahaya lilin bergoyang karena sentuhan nafas menderu dari Roy. Meja yang dilapisi kain putih lembut dan dua piring yang sengaja diposisikan berhadapan. Cahaya lampu putih yang tidak terlalu terang menerangi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Mereka berdua akan makan malam bersama di apartemen Roy, sebagai pihak yang mengundang.

"Tak terasa sudah setahun kita berhubungan."

"...Ya. Tidak terasa" jawab Riza datar, tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

Riza pun menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbungkus rapi.

"Untukmu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Roy menerimanya lalu menaruh kado itu di bawah meja.

"Anda tidak suka dengan kadoku, Sir?"

Roy berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengangkat wajah Riza agar wajahnya bisa segaris dengannya.

"Aku tidak butuh kado itu. Aku hanya ingin kau."

Dan Roy mencium bibir Riza dengan lembut. Lalu ciuman itu makin jauh dan dalam.

Dan sepertinya mereka melupakan agenda awal mereka, yaitu makan malam bersama. Karena mereka sedang menikamati dunia mereka berdua malam ini. Untuk malam ini.

~oOo~

_Perjalanan cintaku denganmu sudah mulai memasuki tahun kedua_

_Aku begitu bahagia, saat kau menerima cincin dariku_

_Aku sangat bahagia_

_Demi apapun itu_

~oOo~

**25 September, 3 tahun yang lalu**

Roy berlutut di depan Riza, sambil menengadahkan tangannya yang terisi sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Riza Hawkeye," kata Roy. Riza merasakan kakinya bergetar dan tidak bisa menopang badannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?"

Riza tampak berpikir sebentar, menentukan jawaban yang akan ia keluarkan.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya ia menjawab sesuai dengan harapanmu.

"Iya. Aku bersedia."

~oOo~

Makin berlanjutlah hubungan mereka. Awalnya yang hanya hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan, lalu berlanjut menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan kini mereka menanjak. Makin mendekati proses menuju yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Tidak banyak yang tahu perihal ini, selain orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Mereka tidak mau menggembar-gemborkan hubungan mereka yang sudah hampir mencapai tahap akhir itu.

Dan mereka pun tetap berjalan beriringan, seperti biasanya.

Tapi, memasuki tahun ketiga hubungan mereka, terjadi sesuatu di luar rencana. Yang memang telah diatur olehnya.

~oOo~

_Dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah masalah_

_Dan masalah itu langsung mencapai klimaksnya_

_Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk limbung dan bisa saja aku melepaskan semua kekuatanku untuk berdiri tegak_

_Satu kata yang dapat kuucapkan padamu_

_Tega_

~oOo~

**25 September, 2 tahun yang lalu**

Roy melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki tengah berciuman. Dan saat mereka berdua sadara bahwa Roy ada di tengah-tengah mereka, mereka cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih Riza. Terima kasih Havoc. Jadi begini cara kalian menyambutku dan sebagai kado ulang tahun dari kalian? BAGUS!" bentak Roy lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tunggu dulu, Roy!" susul Riza.

Roy berbalik pada Riza dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menghujam.

"Jangan-pernah-menyentuhku-ataupun-memanggil-namaku."

"Aku, aku harus menjelaskannya pada anda tentang semua ini. Maksud saya in-"

"CUKUP RIZA! BAGUS SEKALI KAU MAU MENGELES YA? AKU PERGI HANYA BEBERAPA BULAN DAN SEKARANG AKU MENDAPATIMU BERSAMA DIA?" tunjuk Roy pada Havoc yang tengah menunduk malu.

"Ini bukan salahnya, Roy. Ini salahku."

"TIDAK PERLU! DAN TERIMA KASIH SEKALI LAGI TELAH MEMBERIKU KADO PALING MENAKJUBKAN!"

Roy pun berlalu meninggalkan Riza yang tengah menangis.

"AAAAGH!" DOR! Riza melepaskan tembakan bebasnya ke segala arah. Havoc yang melihatnya hanya prihatin.

Havoc berjalan menghampirinya lalu membantunya berdiri. "Sabar Riza. Aku sudah tahu masalahnya bakal seperti ini."

~oOo~

_Dan aku menemukan diriku yang sedang menatap ke atas_

_Tidak berani melihat ke arah perutku yang berlumuran darah_

_Haruskah aku berakhir dalam keadaan seperti ini?_

~oOo~

**25 September, setahun yang lalu...**

Roy memegang perutnya. Sarung pyrotex nya sudang penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah itu. Giginya ia rapatkan, pertanda bahwa ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Keringatnya telah mengucur deras di mukanya.

Setelah terkena tembakan dari seorang pencuri yang tengah melakukan aksinya dan ditangkap basah oleh Roy, ia sudah jatuh tak berdaya seorang diri di tengah gelapnya malam kota itu.

Saat sudah tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar tubuhnya, ia menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Menghilangkan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan.

Dan dunia yang biasa ia lihat begitu terang, kini menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

~oOo~

Dokter memberikan sebuah alat pemacu jantung pada dadanya. Hentakan keras membuat jantung seorang laki-laki di hadapannya sempat beraktivitas lagi, tapi melambat lagi. Dokter mencobanya lagi, tapi hasilnya selalu sama.

Sepertinya tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya.

Dokter itu menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Mukanya sedikit merengut, seakan masih menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Garis mukanya yang begitu gagah masih tergambar jelas di muka laki-laki itu.

Dokter mencoba alat pemacu jantung itu sekali lagi.

Tapi hasilnya lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya.

Dan dengan satu kali hentakan nafas, ia menoleh ke arah jam kecilnya lalu berbicara pada perawat yang sedari tadi mendampinginya.

"Roy Mustang, 25 September pukul 03.15 Malam, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

~oOo~

_Dan aku hanya melihatmu menangis lalu menangis_

_Aku tak dapat merengkuhmu lagi dan sekali lagi maaf_

_Di sinilah tempatku sekarang_

_Dan inilah kado ulang tahun untukku yang sesungguhnya_

~oOo~

**25 September, setahun yang lalu...**

Para bawahan, atasan, kolega, dan kenalan Roy telah pulang satu per satu. Dan sekarang hanya bersisa para sahabatnya yang tengah menangis sambil memegang batu nisan yang tengah berada di hadapan mata mereka.

Ukiran nama Roy terukir dengan rapi di atas batu itu.

Tanah yang berbau bunga itu menyebar ke mana-mana. Fuery, Falman, dan Breda hanya menggeleng lemah melihat atasan kebanggan mereka kini hanya tinggal nama.

Havoc yang tengah berjongkok tepat di samping kanan kuburan atasannya itu hanya bisa menangis tertahan.

Tapi yang paling terpukul di sini adalah Riza.

Ia menangis tak keruan sambil menceracau. Ia mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras.

Ia tak kuat dengan cobaan yang datang padanya setahun terakhir ini. Setelah putus hubungan dengan Roy, ia kini mendapatkan mantan kekasihnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini bersamanya.

Ia masih begitu mencintainya.

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pintanya pada teman-teman _team_ nya.

Teamnya mengerti lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kau pergi tanpa pamit! Dan kau pergi saat hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, Bodoh!"

Tak ada jawaban dan Riza terus menangis.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencintaimu, wahai Mustang bodoh? Aku masih mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha berpaling darimu. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau, Bodoh!"

"Dan lagi, insiden setahun yang lalu itu hanya karena aku ingin merasakan dan mengingat bagaimana itu ciuman. Kau meninggalkanku! Kau pergi tanpa pamit!"

Riza menangis dan terus menangis.

Roy. Roy. Roy. Hanya Roy.

Dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, selain menangis dan menangis.

Ia lalu berbisik sambil terus terisak.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Roy."

~oOo~

_25 September_

_Sebuah momen bersejarah untuk seseorang bernama Roy Mustang itu._

_25 September_

_Sebuah tanggal bermomen yang telah mewarnai seperempat bagian hidupnya_

_25 September_

_Akhirnya kau mengecap kedamaian untukmu sendiri dalam ruang dimensi yang berbeda_

~oOo~

A/N : Payah. Gaje. Aneh. Sumpah bikin ngakak saking jeleknya (?) Beneran! Sama sekali gak ada ide yang melintas di otak. Lebay? Alay? Huh. Pesimis deh saya. -_-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROY! Mmuaaah! ( ^3^)b

Love you!

:)

Nagisa


End file.
